


Pint-Sized Prompts - Harry Potter

by StarShinobi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarShinobi/pseuds/StarShinobi
Summary: A series of drabbles based on prompts in the Pint-Sized Prompts Challenge in the Reddit Fanfiction subreddit.





	1. After

Prompt

January 21st: After - Super Saturday word count - - pay an escalation cost for each add-on.  
400 words - Congratulations, your characters have survived an apocalypse! Now what?  
+200 words - Journal/diary/epistolary format.  
+200 words - Your setting for today.  
+200 words - Give them a Bolivian Army ending

* * *

 

April 28th 2002 \- I will start off by saying this is stupid, but Lovegood thinks it's a good idea. I'm only doing it to appease her. Give her one thing to be happy about.

To whoever reads this, my name is Draco Malfoy. It has been 4 years since Voldemort won the Second Wizarding War and 2 years since Hell rose to the surface. I honestly never thought Potter's side would fold so quickly upon his death, but cowardice is a hell of a thing.

It only took 2 years to destroy the world. In case they bastardized history, this is how it all unfolded. The Dark Lord held power for a year before two of his followers, Amycus and Alecto Carrow, successfully overthrew and killed him with the aid of a large number of their followers. The world he had promised was not what he gave. He promised the Pureblood rise to power, but many had thought that meant the destruction of all things non-magic.

Witches and wizards like the Carrows did not understand why half-blood wizards were given any sort of position of power and used that to fuel people's hatred toward their half-blood dictator. They believed the Sacred Twenty-Eight should run this world and many of lesser blood purity agreed. It wasn't long after they staged their coup.

After that, they began their destruction. Muggles were enslaved and killed for sport, mudbloods were executed by the thousands, and any opposition was cut down. This included the inner circle of the Dark Lord himself. My mother may still be alive somewhere, but they did not hesitate to kill my father and place his head on a spike. Word is his skull is now being displayed in the Ministry.

I was lucky enough to escape. I received a tip from Zambini about what was happening, but not in enough time to warn my family. He told me in no uncertain terms, however, that he would kill me if we met again. Friendship was not worth death.

I ran for a year and eventually found Lovegood by accident. We have been running together ever since. It's better than being alone anyway.

So that's it. The world went to hell. The sky glows red with the constant destruction and burning cities. The world is a wasteland inhabited by dictators, slaves, and fugitives. Hunters are in our tails constantly. We're hiding here in the Swiss Alps until they start getting close. Hopefully we can rest for a while.

May 16th 2002 \- It seems we found a good place to hide here. Carrow's Hunters get close once in a while, but we simply move during the night to another part of the mountain and they seem to lose us. Lovegood remains cheerful. I think she's just happy to have someone with her. She must have been alone for a while, but doesn't talk about it. I've noticed the triangle pendant she wears, the Deathly Hallows, is crusted red so I try not to bring up whoever she was with before.

June 4th \- They got way too close last night. If we hadn't woken up and rolled under some brush when we did, I would be dead. Luna would have it worse. Not a lot of pure blood women left.

July 25 \- This is really bad. She was lucky all she lost was a hand, and even more so that it wasn't her wand hand. I was able to cauterize it, but I'm not the most skilled with healing magic. That's what she does. She always takes care of me. Why am I so useless? I will brew some pOrion's with the ingredients I have, but I wish I had something better.

July 30 \- Thank Merlin she is ok. It was shaky for a while, but she is finally awake and functional again. And bloody hell if she isn't smiling. It's not like she used to though. Her smile used to light up a room, but she is still smiling and that is all that matters.

August 10 \- They have dogs. No. Hell Hounds. These things are terrifying with black exposed muscle, red eyes, and an insatiable hunger. They're everywhere around here. We're going to have to leave the mountains.

August 13 \- Luna was sad today. No smiles. No mindless chatter. She just kept crying silently. I wanted to ask her what was wrong, but I figured she would tell me if she wanted. She kept fiddling with the pendant and I wanted to ask her why she didn't wash the blood off, but I didn't want to make her cry more. I really don't know what to do to help her.

August 22 \- We can't apparate. I don't know how they did it, but they warded the entire mountain. They must have used hundreds of wizards to pull it off. We're going to have to leave on foot. What I wouldn't give to have Potter's stupid cloak.

August 24 \- Luna woke me up last night, tears running silently down her face. I've never felt me heart drop quite like that, the only other time I can think of being when I learned my mother was taken after the coup. She said she had a nightmare about her old companions.

We talked for hours and she told me what happened to them. She had been traveling with her father, Ginny Weasley, and Longbottom. They were running from Hunters when they got cornered. Luna was able to hide, but the others were not as lucky. Xenophelius and Longbottom were killed. She said she could still hear Ginny's screams and calls for help as they drug her away.

She feels so guilty about not helping her, but surely she realizes there was nothing she could do? They would have just taken her too. Sacrificing yourself doesn't make it better. She took her father's pendant from his body and ran. Six months later she found me. I was the first person she had seen since the attack and she said despite everything, she felt safe when she saw me.

We fell asleep and I woke up with her in my arms. It felt...strangely good. I feel like one of those gits in those witch novels. This is not the time for this.

September 1 \- This is bad. This is really bad. The cave we found last night is now surrounded by Hunters, maybe 20 or 30 with a handful of Hell Hounds. The worst part is they somehow know we are here. They keep calling to us to come out, calling us by name. I tried apparating again, but it's no use. We're stuck here.

Luna is scared but she is trying hard to be strong. She is doing a lot better job than me; I can't get my hands to stop shaking. We could surrender. Maybe they would take mercy on us. Maybe we could escape once they had us captured. Maybe, but probably not.

If they get ahold of us, I'm dead and she... I can't even think about it. I can't let them have her. I won't let them touch her. We are going to fight. I will kill them all with my teeth if I have to, but she is getting out of this. _We_ are getting out of this or die trying.

Wish us luck.


	2. Shop Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shop - 100 words - The local item shop has run out of an item character desperately needs! Write an angry letter to the management.

Narcissa put down her book as her five year old son entered the room with a knock. He had been quite upset upon his return from a day at Diagon Alley with the Zambini's.

"Mother, may I please use the owl to send a letter?"

"A letter?"she asked, an eyebrow raised. "To who?"

"Ambrosius Flume," he said, his scowl deepening at the name.

"The owner of Honeydukes?"

"Yes mum. I have to send him a strong word letter."

"Strongly worded letter, my dear," she said raising from her seat and going to her son. "I will send the letter for you straight away."

A smile appeared on his face. "Thank you mother." He handed her the letter and quickly left, likely to return to his toys.

Narcissa smiled at his retreating form and looked down at the letter. Opening it she read the scratchy handwriting and covered her mouth as she held back a chuckle.

  
_Dear Mr. Flume,_

_Your shop was out of Wizochoc today. My father will hear about this._

_Draco Malfoy_

  
Strongly worded indeed.


	3. Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May 16th: Inside - 100 - Can you feel it? Linked to an image of a kitten looking at its reflection in a puddle and seeing a tiger.

Luna peeked around the corner, her hand wrapped around his as she turned back with a smile before continuing to pull him down the corridor. She slightly skipped as she lead him, humming softly as she always did. He furled his brow but continued to let her lead him. "Where are we going?" he whispered, well aware they could encounter a teacher or prefect at any moment. "Can't this wait until morning?"

"Of course it could," she said, her voice musical. She had no fear of being caught.

"Then why now?"

"Because I want you to have all the time you need." Her voice was calm; she was very sure of her actions he could tell. She was not forceful, but he could never help but give her what she wanted. He felt a smile spread across his face as he though of how helpless he was when it came to making her happy.

They approached a familiar wall and she released his hand. He watched as she passed in front of the wall her face relaxed, and a door began to appear. She turned around and grabbed his hand once more. Her smile widening as, he assumed, they approached their destination. "Lets go."

Draco followed her through the door into the Room of Requirement and began weaving through the mounds of forgotten knick-knacks and discarded furniture. Draco caught glimpses of several interesting items and creatures including Cornish pixies, a large cabinet that seemed to have voices exuding from it, and some fairly beautiful jewelry. He found himself wondering how all of these things found their way here. "Here it is," she said coming to a stop in front of a raggedy cloth covering something large.

"Luna," he said, squeezing the bridge of her a nose, "what _are_  we doing here?" A clock somewhere in the distance started to chime; once, twice, then silence.

"Finally helping you figure it out,"she said, facing him and taking his hands in hers, her eyes focusing on their entwined fingers. "I know it has been hard for you, deciding what to do; staying with Voldemort to keep your parents safe or helping us. I know what I want, but I know you joining us means possible harm coming to your family.  It's your decision to make, but I think I have found a way to help you decide."

Draco raised an eyebrow at her. "And how would you propose that?"

"By figuring out what your heart really wants," she said with a smile. She let go of his hand and gracefully stepped behind him, facing him toward the dusty cloth. "This will help with that."

Draco watched her as she moved forward and grabbed the cloth. With a strong tug, she pulled it off the object it was covering with a small amount of difficulty. Draco furled his brow as he realized what sat before him. "How is a mirror going to help me?" he growled, the hair on the back of his neck prickling.

Luna continued to smile despite his darkened demeanor. "Just look at it. What do you see?"

Draco shifted his eyes back to the glass and focused. All he saw was his  reflection, his smiling face staring back at him.

_Wait...smiling?_

He started taking in more of the image before him. The individual staring back was indeed himself, but he seemed different. He realize it was because the image was taller, more calm. He realize it was older. He stepped closer but found the specter in the glass didn't follow suite. Instead, it turned away from him, his mouth opening as a grand smile spread onto its face.

Draco couldn't recall ever feeling _that_ happy.

The image squatted down and a second ghost appeared, a small girl with white blonde hair, bounded toward him. His reflection wrapped his arms around the girl, lifting her from the ground and spinning, causing the girl to laugh with glee and his smile to stretch his face even further. Though there was no sound, the pair looked back to the direction from which the girl had originally come. He saw the little girl's face light up as she stretched her arms out toward another person entering the picture.

Draco felt his mouth drop a little as a blonde woman reached out her arms taking the child from his arms. The child snuggled in as the woman held the girl in one arm and rubbed her swollen belly with the other.

It was Luna.

Luna gave his reflection a kiss as they touched their foreheads together, both smiling gently. It pulled back and reached his hand up to caress her cheek. During the motion, Draco noted the ring on his finger and a clear left arm.

"Draco?" The words pulled his eyes away from the mirror. "Are you alright?"

He looked back at the mirror and the image was gone. He found he wanted nothing more that to watch the three reflections interact again, to see that happiness once more. "What was that?"

"It's the Mirror of Erised," she said, placing her hand on his shoulder. "It shows you your hearts deepest desire."

He continued to stare at the glass and he narrowed his eyes as something dawned on him. He looked down at his left arm and rolled back his sleeve, taking in the Dark Mark that marred his skin. His reflection lacked the Mark. As far as he knew, there was only one way to get rid of it. He smiled to himself and looked at Luna, patiently waiting for him.

She smiled back. "Did you figure it out?"

"Yeah," he said, finally having the reassurance that he was strong enough to take a stand.  "I figured it out."  


	4. Quiet or Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May 19th: Shattered - 300 - A world, shattered.

Draco ran, his chest burned from extension but he knew he couldn't stop. The icicles forming on the puddles in the alley warned him they were too close to rest.

He saw a metal door with a broken window ajar to his left and quick jumped inside. The broken glass chimed on the floor as he kicked it, quickly crouching to the floor with his back to the wall between the door and the adjacent window. He pushed himself as close to the surface as he could, trying to make himself less visible through the glass.

His breath came in heavy gasps, the exerted sound reverberating off the abandoned warehouse's walls. The air suddenly came out as a fog and Draco clamped his hand over his mouth. His lungs screamed for more air than his nose could provide, but he didn't dare breathe through his mouth lest they hear and find him.

They _couldn't_ find him.

Cold dread pulled at his heart as shadows began to pass by the windows; wispy, flowing shadows blocking the light passing through. The figures stopped outside his hiding place and Draco felt tears forming and instantly freezing in his eyes, creating sharp crystals. He suppressed a sob and slammed his eyes shut. He knew they would find him and prayed to any god that would listen to help him survive this.

He opened his eyes and felt his heart skip as he watched the shadows slowly begin to move on, continuing their hunt. He didn't dare move until the temperature began to rise again. He removed his hand and stood. _I have to get out_ , he though desperately.

He moved his foot and heard the familiar chime of broken glass sliding across cement. His heart stopped and he froze in place. A scream escaped his lips as the window shattered behind him and he was enveloped by the cold.


End file.
